The Next Morning/Fixit's birthday
This is how the next morning and Fixit's birthday goes in Fracture Strikes Back. next morning, at the Autobot Base Fixit: Wow! I can't believe it! checks Ryan's calendar Fixit: Good old Ryan! I knew he wouldn't forget my birthday. Bumblebee: Hey, Fixit! Fixit: Hi, Bumblebee. You know what day it is today? Bumblebee: Of course I do. It's Tuesday. I have to help Optimus scout for Energon. Fixit: Yes. But who's birthday is it today? Bumblebee: Sorry, Fixit. Can't stand around chatting. through the Groundbridge Fixit: Bumblebee's forgotten my birthday. Discord: Forgotten what, Fixit? Fixit: Discord. Do you know what today is? Discord: Let me check.Ryan's calendar Today is Tuesday. Fixit: Yes. But who's birthday is it today? Discord: I'm sorry, Fixit. I don't have time for chit-chat. Besides, I'm going to Fluttershy and Crash's tea party. See you later. Fixit: sadly Discord's forgotten too. Matau T. Monkey: Easy for you to say, Fixit. Fixit: Matau! Who's birthday is it today? Matau T. Monkey: I'm sorry, Fixit. Haven't got time. I'm going to practice with my band, Matau and the Skylanders. So, I'll talk to you later. Fixit: sadly Everyone seems to have forgotten my birthday. off Fixit is at the Alchemor Fixit: Well, at least I can do something on my birthday. Besides, there's no Decepticon activity now. comes in Crash Bandicoot: Fixit! There's a Decepticon activity at the military base and it's under attack. Fixit: I was aware of that. the comm-link Everyone to the Alchemor immediately. Repeat, everyone to the Alchemor immediately. heroes arrive Ryan F-Freeman: What's going on, Fixit? Fixit: I'm picking up a Decepticon energy signature. the data banks and finds the Decepticon it belongs Fracture! Captain Hook: Who are with him, Fixit? Fixit: His Mini-Cons, Airazor and Divebomb. Matau T. Monkey: And who else? Fixit: Your evil twin brother Bertram, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna and Airachnid. Anna: Evil Anna? The evil version of me is with them? Fixit: Yes, Anna. Ryan F-Freeman: Ratchet, open up the Groundbridge to the military base. Ratchet: Got it. so Ryan F-Freeman: Fixit, who's going with you? Fixit: I'm going with Strongarm, Sideswipe, and a few others. Including Thomas. Jessica Fairbrother: I'll come with you, Fixit. Fixit: Thanks, Jessica. Who else wants to come with me to kick some 'Con butt. Jessica Fairbrother: You want to come Mike, Zoey and Sideswipe? Sideswipe: I'll tag along. Zoey(Total Drama): You can count me in, Jessica. Mike (Total Drama): I'll come along. My alternate personalities could be on hand ready and waiting. Jessica Fairbrother: Good for you, Mike. Here's something so you can fight.Mike a sword Mike (Total Drama): What's this? Jessica Fairbrother: It's a Keyblade. My grandfather Ryan made it for you. Mike (Total Drama): Cool. Does it transform into swords for my alternate personalities? Jessica Fairbrother: Yes it does. Mike (Total Drama): Wow! Can't wait to use it on the sneak of a Decepticon Bounty Hunter. Jessica Fairbrother: The same thing for his friends. Thomas: Alright. Come on, everyone. We need to stop Fracture from attackin that Military base before it's too late. Jessica Fairbrother: Right. Thomas, assume cover and burn rubber! Thomas: laughter What?! Ryan F-Freeman: She said transform and roll out. Thomas: Oh. Okay. Thanks for reminding me, Ryan. You heard Jessica, guys, assume cover and burn rubber! ahead Fixit: Right behind you, Thomas. entire group enters the Groundbridge Bumblebee: So, video games? Pinke Pie: Sorry, Bumblebee. You want to help us with the party decorations? Bumblebee: Sure. Raf Esquivel: So, Twilight, whilst they're doing the decorations, do you wanna play video games with us? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Raf. Buck and Discord will play with you. the Groundbridge opens the military base Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. This is a mess. Fixit: Tell me about it, Ryan. Okay. Everybody spread out and search. Fracture could be nearby. Crash Bandicoot: Right. the ground spots Divebomb nearby Mike(Total Drama): Look! It's Divebomb! Fixit: Hold it right, Divebomb! senses Frature through her power of the Force Fixit: What's up, Jessica? Jessica Fairbrother: I sense Fracture. He's where the computers are. Fixit: Well, I'm staring right at him. Matau T. Monkey: Right, Fixit. It's time to get his Keyblade buck wild. Fracture: I wanna know where OpThomas Prime is. Jessica Fairbrother: You won't find out Fracture! Thomas: Hi, guys. Sorry I'm late. Had to check the other side. Fracture: So, you finally showed up. Jessica Fairbrother: What are you and your friends doing here, Fracture? Fracture: We came for only one thing. To find out who OpThomas Prime was, find him and bring him home. Matau T. Monkey: Home to where? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan